Talk Show: Marotos
by AnyRochester
Summary: Os Srs. Aluado, Almofadinhas e Pontas apresentam seus cumprimentos a todos os telespectadores e participantes deste Talk Show. PS: E pedem para que Severus Snape não meta seu nariz absurdamente grande no que não é de sua conta.
1. Show Time 00

**Any:** Estão todos em seus lugares? Produção, podemos começar?

 **Produção:** EM 3,2,1...

* * *

 **SHOW ON**

 **Any:** Sejam todos muito bem vindos ao mais novo programa de televisão do SBT (Sistema Bruxo de Televisão), o TALK SHOW DOS MAROTOS!

 _(a plateia grita alvoroçada)_

 **Any:** Contenham os ânimos, galera!

 _(música de suspense)_

 **Any:** Com vocês...OS MAROTOS!

 _(os garotos entram fazendo poses e dando tchauzinho para a plateia)_

 **Sirius:** Caraca, quanta gente!

 **James:** Eaí, galera!

 **Remus:** Tudo bem, pessoal?

 _(a plateia completamente enlouquecida começa a pular e gritar desesperada)_

 **James:** Olha, eu sei que vocês estão animados e tudo mais, mas...

 **Sirius:** O recado que temos para dar para vocês hoje é bem curtinho.

 **Remus:** É, não vamos nos demorar.

 **Any:** Acho melhor vocês sentarem, é um recado importante.

 _(Sirius olha para Any agradecendo)_

 _(todos da plateia se sentam)_

 **Sirius:** Bom, hoje não é exatamente o programa oficial ainda.

 **Plateia:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

 **James:** Mas o próximo será! Nós só precisamos que vocês mandem perguntas pra gente! Qualquer tipo de pergunta.

 **Sirius:** Qualquer tipo mesmo!

 _(Sirius sorri malicioso)_

 **Remus:** Vocês também podem mandar perguntas para qualquer pessoa do universo mágico! Assim, eles serão convidados para o programa para que possam responder as perguntas de vocês.

 **James:** Ah, declarações de amor também são válidas! _(pequena indireta para Lily Evans)_

 **Sirius:** E tem mais!

 _(a plateia vibra)_

 **Sirius:** Eu amo todos vocês! _(sorriso galante)_

 _(Any revira os olhos)_

 **Remus:** Bem, eu acho que é só isso.

 **James:** É isso, pessoas! Não nos desapontem! Estamos esperando perguntas e muitas declarações!

 **Any:** Por hoje é só! Nos vemos no próximo...

 **Marotos:** TALK SHOW DOS MAROTOS

 **Sirius:** Flw!

 **James:** Lílian Evans, eu te amo!

 **Remus:** Mico, Prongs, para de pagar mico...

 **James:** Se eu fosse você também me declarava para a Dor...

 _(James é derrubado por Remus)_

* * *

 **SHOW OFF**

 **Any:** Remus! Pelo amor de Merlin! Largue o James!

 **Sirius:** Você não devia ter tocado na palavra sagrada, Pontas!

 _(os dois se levantam do chão e Remus revira os olhos)_

 **James:** Foi só brincadeirinha, Lupinzinho. Quem deveria ter se declarado é o Padfoot aqui. A Marlene ia adorar.

 **Sirius:** _(ri)_ Você tem sorte de não estarmos mais ao vivo, cara.

 **James:** Não Six, você é que tem.

 _(James sorri enquanto pisca para Sirius)_


	2. Show Time 01

**Produção:** Any, você está pronta?

 **Produção:** Any!

 **Produção:** Mas onde foi que ela se meteu?

 **Any:** _(aparece correndo e ajeitando o vestido)_ TÔ PRONTA! TÔ PRONTA! FOI MAL GENTE!

 **Produção:** EM 3,2,1...

* * *

 **SHOW ON**

 **Any:** Sejam todos muito bem vindos ao programa mais sem sentido de todo o mundo bruxo. Estamos começando mais um TALK SHOW DOS MAROTOS!

 _(aplausos da plateia)_

 _(os marotos entram fazendo poses e mandando beijos para a plateia)_

 **James:** Almofadinhas, por que você está tão corado?

 **Sirius:** Não faço a mínima ideia do que você está falando, Prongs.

 **Any:** Bom dia, rapazes.

 **James e Remus:** Bom dia, Any!

 **Sirius:** Como vai, Any?

 **Any:** _(gaguejando)_ E-eu tô bem, Sirius. E v-você?

 **Sirius:** Eu estou ótimo. _(sorri)_

 **James:** Mas que merda que tá acontecendo aqui?

 **Any:** Okaaaay, vamos chamar os convidados, sim?

 **VOZ MÁGICA:** COM VOCÊS...LILY EVANS!

 _(o coração do James acelera)_

 **VOZ MÁGICA:** ROSE GRANGER-WEASLEY!

 **VOZ MÁGICA:** SCORPIUS MALFOY!

 **VOZ MÁGICA:** EMMELINE VANCE!

 **VOZ MÁGICA:** E...SEVERUS SNAPE!

 _(James revira os olhos)_

 _(os convidados entram e sentam em seus lugares de frente para os marotos)_

 **Any:** Bem-vindos!

 **Any:** Bom, a nossa primeira marota é a _**merlinpecado1**_ diretamente das terras distantes do _wattpad_.

 **| SIRIUS |**

 _Desde quando você gosta da Marlene? E qual seria a sua reação caso ela estivesse saindo com outro garoto?_

 **Sirius:** Olha, minha relação com a Marlene é bem complicada. Acho que gosto dela desde que conheci sua personalidade forte. Mas sempre fomos bem abertos quanto aos nossos relacionamentos, então não me importaria se ela tivesse saindo com outra pessoa, assim como ela não se importa.

 _(a plateia aplaude)_

 **| REMUS |**

 _Você gosta da Dorcas?_

 **James:** Sim, ele gosta.

 **Any:** Sim, ele gosta.

 **Sirius:** Sim, ele gosta.

 **Remus:** _(revira os olhos)_ Sim, eu gosto.

 **| LILY |**

 _Qual é a sua opinião sobre o tras...digo, Potter? Ele tem alguma qualidade? Você sairia com ele?_

 _(James esperançoso)_

 **Lily:** Acho que se o Potter tem alguma qualidade é a persistência. Nunca o vi desistir de algo que realmente quisesse. E não, eu não sairia com ele.

 **James:** Você ainda vai gamar em mim, meu Lírio.

 **Lily:** Aham.

 **| JAMES |**

 _Quando você se viu apaixonado pela Lily?_

 **James:** Acho que desde a primeira vez que a vi, mas não percebi isso até o nosso sexto ano.

 _(a plateia acha fofo)_

 _(Lily balança a cabeça indignada)_

 **Any:** A nossa próxima marota é a _**blue_pancake_**_ e ela também é do _wattpad_.

 **| ROSE |**

 _Você gosta do Scorpius?_

 **Rose:** Na maior parte do tempo.

 **| SCORPIUS |**

 _Você gosta da Rose?_

 **Scorpius:** Pelo amor de Merlin , eu amo essa garota.

 **Rose:** _(emocionada)_

 **James:** Scorp, me explica de novo que droga que o Lucius deu pro seu pai pra ele te dar esse nome.

 **Sirius:** Isso, Prongs, estraga o momento.

 **Lily:** Típico!

 **Any:** A próxima marota é a _**corujinha**_ e ela é das terras mágicas do _nyah!_.

 **| SIRIUS |**

 _Casa comigo?_

 **Sirius:** Claro, é só marcar o dia.

(Any tenta se concentrar nas perguntas em seu tablet)

 **| LILY |**

 _Dá uma chance para o James, coitado. Ele mudou tanto por você, só você não vê, fofa. Super shippo vocês!_

 **Lily:** Não vejo nenhuma mudança.

 **James:** Eu também super shippo a gente.

 **Any:** A próxima marota é a _**malika**_ vinda do _nyah!_ também.

 **| JAMES |**

 _O que você acha do shipper Sirius x Remus?_

 **James:** Eu super concordo com esse ship. Deveriam se pegar muito.

 **Sirius:** Quem disse que não nos pegamos?

 **Plateia:** UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

 _(Remus fica vermelho)_

 **Any:** _ **mari alves**_ mais uma marota vinda do _nyah!_.

 **| REMUS |**

 _Te amo muito, okay? Mas tenho que perguntar, você já transou com a Dorcas?_

 _(Remus cospe toda a água que estava tomando)_

 _(Lily olha curiosa para Remus)_

 _(James e Sirius trocam sorrisos cumplices)_

 **Remus:** Eu também te amo. _(gaguejando)_ M-mas acho essa pergunta um t-tanto quanto pessoal para eu responder ao vivo.

 **Any:** Relaxa, todo mundo sabe a resposta.

 _(Remus engole em seco)_

 **| EMMELINE |**

 _Qual é o seu crush?_

 **Emmeline:** O gostoso do Sirius, é óbvio.

 **Sirius:** _(sorri galante)_

 _(Any deixa o tablet cair no chão)_

 **Any:** _(gaguejando)_ D-desculpe por isso.

 **| SIRIUS |**

 _Se você ficar zoando o Rem eu vou te castrar e a Marlene vai ficar bem triste._

 **Sirius:** Acho que o próprio Rem aqui ficaria triste se você fizesse isso, amor.

 _(Remus fica incrivelmente vermelho)_

 **Any:** Do reino do _spirit_ temos a nossa marota _**brunapotter0015**_.

 **| JAMES |**

 _Se você tivesse uma lâmpada dos desejos, quais seriam os seus três desejos? Peça a Lily em casamento, se ela não aceitar você tem que dar um beijo no Severus._

 **James:** Se eu tivesse três desejos eu pediria mais três desejos. E não vou me arriscar a beijar o Snape.

 **Severus:** Amém, por que ela com certeza diria não, Potter.

 **Lily:** SeMpRe tEm o cArA qUe sE tIvEsSe uM dEsEjO pEdIrIa MaIs TrÊs DeSeJoS.

 **Sirius:** Eu entendi a referência.

 **Any:** _(aponta para o Sirius)_ E eu entendi a sua referência, Capitão.

 _(James revira os olhos)_

 **Remus:** Amo ter amigos geeks.

 **| SIRIUS |**

 _Se declare para a Marlene de joelhos. O que você faria se chegasse na casa do James e o encontrasse morto?_

 **Sirius:** A Marlene e eu estamos em diferentes situações agora. Mas ela sabe o que eu sinto por ela.

 **Sirius:** E eu não sei o que faria caso encontrasse o Prongs morto, provavelmente enlouqueceria.

 _(plateia limpando as lágrimas)_

 **| REMUS |**

 _Se declare para a Dorcas e roube um beijo dela. Qual é o seu maior sonho?_

 **Remus:** Acho que esse programa já revelou bastante do que eu sinto por ela. Meu maior sonho é poder ter uma família sem precisar me preocupar com o meu problema peludo.

 **Any:** Também do _spirit_ a nossa próxima marota é a _**rainflowersmoon**_.

 **| REMUS |**

 _Só pra dizer que você tem que ficar em um potinho do amor e receber muito carinho, adoro você._

 **Any:** Que fofa, meu Merlin!

 **Remus:** Obrigado, meu amor. Você também merece muito amor e carinho!

 **| SIRIUS |**

 _O tanto de fanfic em que você faz par com o Severus é insano, embora seja bem legal. O que pensa sobre isso?_

 **Sirius:** _(arregala os olhos)_ Eu nem sabia que as pessoas me shippavam com ele. Vou precisar de um tempo para me recuperar. Eu não quero pensar sobre isso.

 **Severus:** _(solta uma risada de desespero)_

 **| JAMES |**

 _Qual é a sua tática de sedução infalível que ninguém resiste?_

 **James:** Meu lindo e maravilhoso sorriso colgate de 32 dentes.

 **Sirius:** Funciona que é uma beleza.

 **| SEVERUS |**

 _Adoro você, Severus. Merece um potinho de amor e muito carinho também._

 **Severus:** Agradeço. _(mostra a língua para o James)_

 **James:** Ele acabou de...ele acabou de mostrar a...isso é permitido? _(indignado)_

 **Any:** Ah, James! Pare de drama.

 **Any:** Nossa última marota _**srtafoxback**_ diretamente do _spirit_.

 **| JAMES |**

 _Qual seu maior sonho com a Lily?_

 **James:** Meu maior sonho é ela parar de me dar gelo.

 **Remus:** Uau,isso foi rápido. Pensei que levaria um ano.

 **Sirius:** Pois é, nem precisei usar a rolha pra tampar a boca dele.

 **Lily:** Eu pararei de te dar gelo quando você provar que não é um BABACA COMPLETO, POTTER!

 _(o estúdio todo caiu em um silêncio mortal)_

 **Any:** Bom... _(sem graça)_ então vamos ficando por aqui. Até o próximo...

 **Marotos:** TALK SHOW DOS MAROTOS!

* * *

 **SHOW OFF**

 _(Lily sai correndo do estúdio com lágrimas nos olhos)_

 **James:** LILY!

(James sai correndo atrás de Lily)

 **Emmeline:** Sirius, querido!

 _(Sirius vai andando para trás para fugir de Emmeline e acaba esbarrando na Any e caindo em cima dela)_

 **Any:** Sirius!

 **Sirius:** Desculpe...

 _(os dois ficam se encarando por um tempo)_


End file.
